SIEMPRE FUE ELLA
by Makenna1069
Summary: – Te odio…– ella cerro los ojos – pero… me odio… a mi misma… por amarte tanto– – amor no hables–– perdón por no ser ella… Tanya…
1. SIEMPRE FUE ELLA

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

_Estábamos en la ambulancia yo solo podía mirarla mientras los paramédicos hacían su trabajo, no podía creerlo después de haberla hecho mía, ella era mi todo, como llegamos a esto no lo se, a quien engaño claro que lo se y todo fue mi culpa._

La conocí en la fiesta del año Empresarial, acompañaba a su padre estaba bellísima en un vestido azul que acentuaba cada curva de su figura, la miraba desde lejos de pronto volteo y nuestras miradas se conectaron me hundí en sus hermosos ojos cafés, le sonreí coqueto y levante mi copa en señal de saludo, ella se ruborizo y agacho su cabeza. Ella era Isabella Swan.

Me enamore, nos casamos 2 meses, yo tenia negocios con su padre fueron dos pájaros de un tiro, la hija y una fortuna, yo siempre fui y soy un desgraciado y mujeriego, a pesar de no ser un hombre cariñoso, pues nunca le dije que la amaba, solo existía la palabra deseo en mi vocabulario, pero ella me amaba, me lo decía mucha veces "_te amo"_ dos palabras que aceleraban mi corazón, yo solo respondía con un beso apasionado.

Dos días antes de nuestra boda tuve la necesidad de despedirme de mi vida de soltero así que busque a mi amate habitual, aquella que trataba de saciar mis bajas pasiones Tanya Denaly una escultural rubia, la que nunca imagine fue que mi hermosa Bella se enterara, después de verla brillar durante toda la boda su sonrisa, con el _"si acepto"_, no supe bien lo que sucedió pero antes de abandonar la recepción y dirigirnos al hotel para consumar nuestro matrimonio, su amigo y enamorado aunque no correspondido Jacob Black, se acercó a ella la abrazo le susurro algo al oído ella negó con la cabeza le dio un bezo en la mejilla y se dio vuelta, el la jalo del brazo le dio una carpeta y la dejo ir.

Esa carpeta fue mi perdición, cuando llegamos al hotel no podíamos dejar de sonreír, subimos a nuestra habitación, lujosa pero sin las cursilerías de los pétalos y las velas, ahora sé que ella lo había deseado, me separe de ella para servirle una copa se la di y me gire para servirme la mía, gire de inmediato al escuchar el cristal romperse, la copa de mi Bella había caído, aferraba con ambas manos un recorte de periódico.

Yo solo la miraba atónito, recupero la carpeta que estaba tirada entre los cristales de la copa se clavo algunos manchando recortes de mas periódicos y hoja impresas de su sangre, se puso pálida, yo no sabía que hacer, Bella dejo caer todas las hojas y corrió al baño y se encerró podía escuchar su llanto, recogí el contenido de la carpeta y me quede helado desde que comencé mi relación con bella fui discreto con mis aventuras, pero aquí estaba yo saliendo de un hotel con Tanya y besándola era de nuestro encuentro de hace dos días.

Salí furioso de la habitación, discutí con todo mundo, cuando regrese Bella seguía en el baño, le exigí que saliera, pero no lo hizo a la mañana siguiente salió busco ropa sin mirarme trate de hablar con ella pero me ignoro. Se cambio de ropa se veía tan elegante en aquel vestido discreto, me miro y solo me pido con voz fría que la llevara a casa, que inventara algo de mis negocios para la cancelación de la luna de miel, que a pesar de que le exigí que no fuera larga pues yo tenia que seguir con mis negocios ella había aceptado. Ilusionada con al menos una semana de luna de miel _"todo por esta contigo, amor" _había respondido.

Porqué me amaba, desde aquel momento mi dulce, alegre y tierna Bella se fue dejando a un fría y amargada esposa, que cumplía con sus obligaciones sociales, donde no podía llevar a mi amante, Se dedico a ayudar a la gente brindando el ejemplar modelo de esposa, trabajaba en una fundación y en una casa hogar. La veía de vez en cuando, en su cumpleaños en alguna reunión familiar, tres años de una farsa de matrimonio donde poco a poco se marchitó. Un matrimonio que nunca se consumo a pesar del maldito que soy nunca la obligue ni la seduje hasta ahora.

Hasta ayer que Tanya llego a mi despacho, despacho en el cual mi esposa nunca había estado, me entrego una revista donde mi sufrida esposa se besaba con el perro de Jacob Black, se suponía que la ultima vez que se vieron su el día de nuestra boda.

Lleno de furia llegue a mi casa, en la cual realmente no vivía esa era solo la casa de ella con cientos de guardias de seguridad.

La busque, estaba en su habitación desenredando sus hermosos cabellos color castaño, tan natural, tan puro, pero ella me había engañado, seguro se había entregado a ese perro, ya no era pura.

La enfrente, la tache de la peor de la mujeres, ella me miro dolida y furiosa le entregue la revista que estrujaba entre mis manos, no se ruborizo, no había vergüenza en su mirada, sonrió sínica y burlona, –ahora sé que fue ante mi propia hipocresía– lo cual me enfureció y me hizo ver todo rojo. La tome entre mis brazos y la bese con furia quería hacerla olvidarlo.

– sabes querida, esto no me lastima si creías que con esto te vengarías de mi pues déjame decirte que no me importa, por si no lo sabias siempre fue ella… Tanya– ella no respondió, quería que se defendiera, solo sonrió triste– siempre será ella nunca la he dejado de ver. Pero ahora tomare lo que corresponde y me dirás quien es mejor– la volvía a besar

Ella no me respondió trato de alejarme pero se lo impedí la, la desnude y me desnude esta loco de ira, ella me pedía que parara que la escuchara pero no le hice caso, la tome sin preámbulos la hice mía, ella dio un alarido de dolor y gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, la realidad de callo de golpe.

Ella no me engaño, ella seguía pura y yo solo fui un animal, me quede inmóvil, limpie sus lagrimas con ternura, la bese con todo el amor que me había guardado, le hice el amor, por primera vez hice el amor, fui tierno dulce y ella poco a poco me fue respondiendo, escucharla gemir mi nombre fue el sonido mas bello del mundo, llegamos al clímax juntos, fui l hombre mas feliz del mundo, ella callo rendida la abrace se durmió en mi pecho yo acariciaba sus cabellos, se removió en su sueño y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, la limpie con caricias tiernas y entre sueños dijo "_te amo Edward"_ estaba lleno de felicidad mi Bella a pesar de todo me amaba, quería dormir todas las noches junto a ella y escucharla hablar entre sueños.

No pude dormir, cuando se hizo suficientemente temprano me levante, notando la mancha roja en las sabanas muestra de su pereza recién perdida. Decidí hacerle el desayuno, quería aclarar todo con ella, le diría que la amaba le suplicaría por que me dejara estar a su lado y la aria mía otra vez, por que solo era mía. Sabía que seria difícil pero pondría mi vida en ello, en hacerla Feliz.

Tarde en regresar, la bandeja estaba rebosante de comida por que a pesar de todo no sabía que comida le gustaba. Abrí la puerta y vi ante mi la imagen mas dolosa de mi vida, las sabanas que antes tenían pocas manchas de sangre, ahora eran tan rojas, llanas de la sangre de las muñecas de mi Bella, tire la charola y comencé a llamar al servicio me acerque a mi bella y la abrace.

– ¿bella que has hecho? Respóndeme por favor– ella entre abrió sus hermosos ojos y me miro

– Edward… te odio– dijo con una voz débil casi inaudible pero que aun así me destrozo

– sshhuu no hables por favor tienes que aguantar– le decía yo mientras las lagrimas caían por mi rostro

– Te odio…– ella cerro los ojos – pero… me odio… a mi misma… por amarte tanto– me quede de piedra apenas fui consiente de que los de seguridad llegaron, llamaron a la ambulancia y todo se volvió un caos– Te odio… – abrió los ojos con gran esfuerzo.

– amor no hables–

– Perdón…– ¿Qué? ella me estaba pidiendo perdón a mí al maldito que la destrozo estaba en shock no podía hablar– perdón por no ser ella… Tanya…

–No, no…

Fue cuando llegaron los paramédicos la trataron de auxiliar la subieron a una ambulancia subí con ella.

– Ya llegaremos amor – lloraba yo– aguanta un poco más

– ¿amor?... soñé con eso… pero no soy yo es ella, perdón Edward…

– no hables tienes que aguantar– le suplicaba

– sé que te casaste conmigo por dinero… yo me interpuse entre tu felicidad…

–No, siempre fuiste tú

– siempre fue ella, te espere por tres años pero siempre fue ella– comenzó a toser– te amo… te odio por hacerme amarte tanto.

– Perdóname mi amor…– las lágrimas no paraba como las de ella.

– no finjas mas Edward, debes estar Feliz… ahora podrás estar con ella libremente…– yo solo negaba todo lo que ella decía– se feliz Edward, amala como yo soñé que me amaras

–te amo, por favor lucha… te amo, no me dejes

–Parece tan real, te amo tanto que me mata– las maquinas comenzaron a dispararse – Te amo… pero siempre fue ella…– los ojos de mi bella se volvieron cristalino y se desenfocaron.

– No mi amor, siempre fuiste tu, no me dejes, te amo– mire a los paramédicos que solo negaban con la cabeza. – No, no mi amor, despierta– suplicaba yo mientras besaba su cara– no me dejes por favor, despierta te amo.

– señor la hemos perdido–

– no, no, solo esta dormida, ¿verdad mi amor?, despierta….

Pero no despertó, cuando regrese a la habitación donde la hice mía, donde conocí el cielo y el infierno me encontré con Emmett, mi guardaespaldas, tenia una hoja en sus manos, cuando noto mi presencia trato de ocultarla

– ¿que es eso Emmett?, entrégamela– exigí

Era una carta lo último que escribió mi Bella

_Edward_

_Gracias por la noche que me regalaste, llegue a sentirme amada aunque se pensabas en ella, aun así gracias. En cuanto a Jacob, por tu orgullo quiero decirte que jamás te engañe siempre te espere, pero nuca fui suficiente para ti, Jacob y yo no tuvimos nada que ver, tu fuiste el primer hombre y el ultimo_

_Siempre tuya Bella, te amo_

Solo atine a abrazar la carta y me deje caer al suelo grite de dolor y rabia llore como un niño pequeño, pude tener todo con ella, pero yo solo la destroce y aun así me amaba, yo no merecía nada, ella soñaba con ser la madre de mis hijos con hacerme feliz. Sentí como el agujero en mi pecho me carcomía entero.

Yo la destroce, yo la mate, jamás le dije que la amaba, mucho menos lo demostré, creyó que yo amaba a Tanya, yo la mate… Llore toda la noche.

Hoy era el funeral, la noticia estaba por todo el mundo, me vestí de negro completamente, recordé que cuando me dijo que me veía muy guapo en traje y después se sonrojo yo solo atine a reír. Me dirigí al salón donde Emmett veía la televisión, alcance a ver la imagen de Bella y Jacob antes de que la apagaran, exigí que la encendieran

"…_aquí podemos ver a la señora Cullen con Jacob Black ,cuando este la besa a la fuerza, nos enteramos por fuentes cercanas, que el tipo le dijo que, ese rechazo no le dolía, que al igual que su marido solo la buscaba por dinero… todos sabemos que detrás de la sonrisa de "mona lisa" de Isabella Cullen se ocultaba un desastroso matrimonio donde él era infiel, _–pasaron un video de ese idiota besándolo a la fuerza y ella se resistía, después mías saliendo de diferentes hoteles con Tanya y otras con otras chicas–_aun no se saben las causas de la muerte aunque haya muchas especulaciones pedimos se respete su memoria … lamentamos mucho la perdida dela señora Isabella Cullen una gran mujer altruista y solidaria_– imágenes de mi Bella en la casa hogar, sonriendo con los niños, en la fundación donde se ayudaba a todo aquel que lo necesitaba, sonriendo Feliz, aunque pude distinguir esa tristeza en sus ojos, que estaba ahí desde el día de la boda.– _ nuestras condolencias a la familia y amigos _–decía la chica mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla– _descanse en paz, que alcance la paz y felicidad que no alcanzo en este mundo terrenal… tu nombre esta limpio amiga, siempre se te recordara como la mejor mujer del mundo … reporto Alice Brandon._ – la ultima imagen de la pantalla fue una gran foto de Ella sonriendo unos días antes de nuestra boda, estaba rodeada de flores y veladores había cartas todo enfrente de su fundación "_sueño"._

Si antes me sentía una mierda ahora era peor, me arme de valor y me fui al cementerio para darle el ultimo adiós a mi amada, cuando baje del auto con mis lentes oscuros y lo mas entero que pude, la gente me comenzó a gritar _"hipócrita_", espere a que terminara todo mientras lagrimas silenciosas corrían por mis mejillas, la gente se retiro algunos me daban sus condolencias, la familia de ella me ignoro, no querían mas escándalos. Ellos se retiraron me quede observando su tumba no había nadie, saque el revolver que traía conmigo lo apunte a mi cabeza, sonreí al dejar mi carta de ultima voluntad todo era para su fundación.

"_te amo mi Bella perdóname, nunca te merecí"_ fue lo ultimo que pensé antes de jalar el gatillo y terminar con el horrible ser que fui, para terminar con ese dolor que no pude soporta, aunque sabia que jamás la volvería a ver no íbamos al mismo lugar.

N/A: dejen Reveiws si les gusto o si no también acepto criticas,

Tal vez pueda hacer un fic de esta historia se me ocurre que estos personajes rencarnen nosé o tal vez la versión de Bella.

Besos Makenna


	2. EMMETT

Un año había pasado de aquella tragedia, perdí a mis amigos, detestaba la situación estaba entre los dos, Isabella era como mi hermanita menor, su mundo era rosa asta que lo conoció y yo venia con él, yo era su único amigo, y su guardaespaldas, ella rodeada de personas buenas y amorosas, y el viviendo en un mundo oscuro de placer y lujuria, su única conexión con un lazo humano era yo, asta que la conoció.

Dos meses fueron donde veía a mi amigo como un humano, sonreír sincero había un brillo en sus ojos, algo que el mismo se negaba a ver enamorado pero dispuesto a negarlo, había encontrado su ángel para el infierno al cual había caído.

Yo fui feliz por mi amigo, creí que este ángel lo tomaría en sus brazos y lo sacaría del fondo, me hacia ilusión escuchar a Isabella contar sus planes, "_Edward, quiero tener muchos hijos"_, le decía el trataba de ocultar su felicidad ante esa palabras no soltaba sonrisa, solo le asentía con los labios apretados, pero a nadie podía engañar el brillo de sus ojos, por lo memos a mi no.

Pero la vida no parecía sonreír a mi amigo, después de una boda donde no se podía ocultar la felicidad, llegó las tragedias, tragedias que gente cobarde permite, él hubiera no existe, pero pensara las cosas antes puede evitar tantas cosas.

Edward era un cobarde, lo que sentía lo asusto, trato de refugiarse en su mundo oscuro que conocía aquel que el creía dominar se soltó de los brazos del ángel cuando estaba por volar, ella se quedo con los brazos extendidos.

Ese mundo oscuro lo atrapo, termino en la cama con aquella mujer, vacía sin sentimientos una arribista que solo le interesaba el nombre y la cuenta bancaria de mi amigo; el peor error que pudo cometer, ese día me pidió que me quedara con Isabella ella saldría tarde de la fundación donde daba ayuda, quería dejar todo terminado para tomarse aunque sea una semana de luna de miel con su amado Edward.

–_Son tan feliz Emmett _– me conto esa noche.

– Me alegra mucho Bella– ella sonrió en respuesta

– Crees que pueda hacer feliz a mi Edward– siempre refiriéndose a Edward como suyo.

– Claro Bella, era su ángel– su salvación me dije a mi mismo.

La boda se celebro en 13 de septiembre, el cumpleaños de ella su sonrisa era enorme, desprendía una calidez y contagiaba con su alegría, Edward también sonreía después de una fiesta se marcharon.

Después de ese día no solo la relación de ellos cambio si no la mía con Edward, pase de ser su amigo a solo un empleado, perdió la confianza en mi, me culpo de permitir que Jacob Black se le acercara a Isabella, me culpaba de que por mi Bella descubrió sus infidelidades.

Me convertí en la sombra de Edward, sin vos a veces me arriesgaba y le decía que la perdería definitivamente si continuaba con sus aventuras.

Pero él no era el único culpable Isabella, se volvió fría y distante con todo aquello que tuviera que tener con Edward, veía como mis amigos se dejaban consumir en lo oscuro, él se desprendió de los brazos del ángel, y ella lo dejo ahí escondió sus alas y dejo que ambos se consumieran.

Se profesaron mucho amor, sé que lo tenían pero ninguno lo dejo en libertad ella lo intento, y ante la primera desilusión lo dejo, no lucho por ella, ni por el, ambos se encerraron se destruían, uno entre sus negocios y mujeres que lo dejaban mas vacío mas inhumano.

Y ella tratando de dar cariño y esperanza a otros menos a quien realmente deseaba, ella luchaba por ser el ángel, pero ante él se volvía fría, no le dio esperanza.

– Bella, esta en ti traerlo de vuelta– le dije una ves que la llevaba a la fundación, al cual llamaba sueño, era su sueño era lo que se decía.

–no me molestes Emmett tu solo lo cubres en todo, pero no me interesa– respondía, Extrañaba el brillo en sus ojos y en los de él.

–no seas débil Bella–

– silencio Emmett, yo soy fuerte continuo con mi vida–se mentía ella era débil, aceptaba su alrededor la situación en que vivía–es mejor que regrese solo, él es el débil no puede volver– me descoloco, ella lo esperaba necesitaba hacer algo ambos esperan por el otro, ninguno da un paso hacia e otro.

El ángel no lo llama no lo guía, y él no lo mira no la busca espera sentado a que venga por el y lo levante, los dos son débiles, ninguno lucha por el otro y se dejan destruir.

Solo niego en silencio a las palabras de la señora Cullen, tres años difíciles donde no sabes que hacer para ayudarlos, donde a cada intento te obligan a callar voltear asía otro lado y dejar que la sangre de dos corazones comience a correr, a latir cada ves mas lento asta que se sequen y paren, asta que los dejen muertos en vida.

Ella me pide que la deje en un café donde suele tratar asuntos de su fundación personas dispuestas a ayudar o solo por quedar bien deja secar a Seth un joven guardaespaldas, Isabella detesta tanta movilización de su guardia personal, a lo lejos puedo ver el hombre que la espera Jacob Black.

Me retiro tengo que regresar por el jefe, no son los únicos que sufren nunca he podido hablar con la señorita Alice la amiga de Bella pero sé que ella también sufre, cada que la visita termina molesta, con los ojos llorosos, o simplemente con la alma rota.

Edward salía de la empresa, abrí su puerta pregunte a donde me sorprendió que una ves más me pidiera que lo llevara a su apartamento, hacia mas de un mes que así era, sin bares ni amigas nocturnas, siempre todas diferentes o ves Tanya.

– Claro jefe–

– Estoy cansado– decía con la vista perdida en el paisaje–

– mucho trabajo jefe

– Si trabajo– su vos apenas un susurro– ¿Dónde esta la señora Emmett?

– En el café señor asuntos de la fundación–

Un suspiro salió del señor, sus ojos eran cada ve mas apagados. Recordé las llamadas de Tanya lo buscaba pedía una cita con el

– Señor la señorita Denali– un bufido salió de sus labios– sigue llamando

– Aléjala Emmett, no la quiero cerca eso se termino, estoy arto de esta vida– decía con la vos rota– necesito mas quiero más– oculte la satisfacción que me daban sus palabras, por fin había tocado fondo– me doy asco

– Luche señor, trate de recuperar que se habían prometido hace tres años señor– me dio un vistazo para después ver por la ventana y soltar un suspiro

– Vamos Emmett yo no le intereso, No te metas Emmett, solo has tu trabajo, no te metas en mis asuntos o te vas– de nuevo la vos fría y la ceguera.

Apreté mis manos al volante, lo deje en su apartamento y marque para saber de la señora todo bien según me dijeron.

Dos día habían pasado, me encontraba fuera al personal había olvidado el periódico del señor y tuve que ir yo por el, mis manos se pusieron fría, cuando vi, la revista amarillista Isabella sonriendo al lado de Jacob Black eran las del café se saludaban, la siguiente foto mostraba a los dos besándome, la sangre huyo de mi cuerpo.

¡Dios! Edward se volvería loco, compre rápido el periódico y regrese a la oficina, trate de comunicarme con la seguridad de la casa pero no pude, para cuando volví a la oficina el señor iba saliendo de la oficina.

Subí hasta presidencia, Bree discutía con Tanya la cual sonría con una verdadera cara de maldad,

– ¿que sucedió aquí?

– nada solo le quite la venda de los ojos a tu jefecito, ya sabe que su esposita no es perfecta sino una adultera– cerré mis puños con fuerza, para no golpear a la maldita el miedo me invadía no sabia de lo que era capaz Edward.

– Sáquenla de aquí– bree que saquen un auto de la compañía necesito alcanzar al señor

Baje como pude y trate de comunicarme a la casa… nadie.

Me sentía desesperado, cuando llegue a la casa pregunte por el señor nadie lo había visto, corrí a las habitaciones de bella.

No se escuchaba ruido, me acerque a la puerta y los escuche los dos se reconciliaban, me retire comencé a buscar a los de seguridad se llevaron una regadiza, nadie noto cuando Edward entro, ni sabían que la señora había sido vigilada, todo pudo haber terminado mal, trate de descansar mañana veríamos como iban las cosas.

Desperté temprano y me arregle los guardias comenzaron a cambiar de turno a relevarse, me dirigí a la cocina lo que vi me sorprendió Edward tarareando una canción cocina, hace tanto que no lo hacia decía que ya no tenia por que hacerlo que el niño huérfano, ya no tenia por que hacer esas cosas.

Pero lo estaba haciendo por ella, la sonrisa en su rostro era inmensa más grande que nunca, estuvo ahí por mas de media hora no me atreví a interrumpir ni hacer comentarios todo era poco a poco. Lo vi salir de la cocina con la bandeja llena de comida parece que hubo mucha actividad

De pronto los gritos me alertaron, corrí a la habitación la imagen era desastrosa jamás la olvidaría Isabella desangrándose y Edward manchado con su sangre, llamamos a la abundancia cuanto antes, pero todo fue desastre, Isabella no alanzo a llegar al hospital, la policía tomo todas las muestras, Bella se corto las muñecas.

Edward se derrumbo, no quería moverse del hospital, me dedique a arreglar la situación, después de que el agente tomara todo lo que necesitaran, pedía una servidumbre llorosa que limpiaran la habitación, el agente me dio una carta que encontró era una despedida de bella para Edward, corta pero con tanto dolor.

No sabia si entregársela a Edward o no esto lo destruiría más, sabia que ella se fue sin creer en su amor, y él se culpaba.

Si él era culpable pero no era el único, El ángel se rindiese dejo consumir, no lucho por encontrarlo, lo dejo en las sombras decidió abrir sus alas y perderse, en el cielo donde no estaba él dejo que las llamas lo consumieran, El ángel fue débil y voló sin su corazón.

Ambos vacíos, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un terrible Edward con la sangre de su amada, trate de ocultar la carta pero el la vio, Salí de la habitación dándole su espacio, pude escuchar su llanto, llamándola, rogando por perdón, gritos de un alma destrozada, las lagrimas mojaron mis mejillas, cerré los ojos, pidiendo piedad a un Dios, pidiendo por esas dos almas.

Ya muy tarde se quedo en silencio, abrí la puerta temiendo que hubiera cometido una estupidez, estaba tirado en el piso abrazando las últimas palabras de Isabella, se notaba agitado en el sueño, con las mejillas mojadas y los ojos anchados.

Me que de en la puerta vigilándolo, cuando lo note removerse lo deje solo fui a la sala esperando por él, hoy enterraba a su esposa, tome un café que me ofrecían, encendí la televisión me habían informado que ya se sabia, el suicidio de la señora Cullen, hablaron de una culpa por haber sido infiel a su esposo, o por las aventuras de este, buscaron en los oscuridad de dos almas.

La señorita Alice salió en pantalla empezaron a mostrar las imágenes de aquella revista, cuando el señor apareció en la puerta apague la televisión, no quería mas dolor, que sentiría cuando escuchara como lo culpaban o cuando la tacharan a ella de infiel.

Pero no el no permitió que lo protegieran él quería sabe y así la señorita brando, hablo de su amiga, limpio su nombre y con indirectas culpo a Edward de su muerte.

Todos veían a Isabella como la victima y Edward como el verdugo, pero yo sabia que no era así, yo conocí a Edward en el orfanato alado de mi casa, lo vi ser maltratado sufriendo por no tener nada, por probar un dulce o soñar con estrenar una prenda.

Yo conocí como se abrió paso en el mundo, como la vida le decía que ser frio y duro era lo mejor para que no te aplastaran, aprendió a aplastar y no ser aplastado.

Se asusto cuando por fin ella fue suya, cuando no buscaban dominarlo sino compartir, cuando alguien lo buscaba cuidar y proteger, su mundo fue peor cuando ya nadie lucho por el.

Fueron ambos ninguno fue fuerte como el amor que se tenían, sucumbieron a sus inseguridades, y me aterraba saber que Edward no sobreviviría a esto, lo veía en sus ojos su corazón estaba igual que el de ella, frio y sin sangre sin latir sin vida.

Nos dirigimos al panteón, había mucha gente, su equipo de seguridad lo llevamos asta el cuerpo de Isabella, el aprontaba solides si un cuerpo solido pero vacío sin alma, bien rasurado con lentes oscuros ocultando sus ojos sin vida y un traje que mostraba la luz de su alma, todo en negro.

No se movió ni respondió a los gritos ni miradas de odio y reproche, Charlie el padre de ella se fue en cuanto termino la ceremonia, lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos cuando vi el féretro bajar, por un momento el jefe tambaleo, sus fuerzas se acababan, la gente se retiro poco a poco, nos ordeno que nos fuéramos, que lo dejáramos solo.

Solo, desde hace mucho que se sentía así solo, lo veía en los ojos verdes renuente lo deje fuimos a la camioneta los demás guardaespaldas también se retiraron, nos quedamos cinco, paso horas ahí parado frente a la tumba, lo vimos acariciar la tumba, donde solo se leía el nombre de ella, dejo una carta supuse su despedida.

Todo fue rápido, de su saco oscuro saco un arma la llevo a su cabeza y un disparo rompió el silencio corrimos, todos pero fue inevitable, la sangre corría por la tumba alcanzando el nombre de su amada.

Ahí me rompí y llore por un amor que destruyo, por dos almas débiles, por que tal ve no se encontró en el momento adecuado, con espíritus débiles, por dos almas que esperaron y no lucharon.

Llore por un ángel, que voló sin su corazón y una alma que al verlo partir se dejo consumir por la oscuridad, para ambos perderse sin el otro.

Edward pidió perdón en su carta a Charlie y todos los que amaban a bella.

_Emmett amigo_

_La vida es difícil, muchos vemos la vida negra, y en el mejor de los casos grises, yo tuve la oportunidad de tenerla blanca al lado de mi Bella, y no la aproveche muchos adivinaran lo que les diré pero yo la mate, la orille a lo que hizo no la culpo ella solo era luz que yo apague perdón por el dolor que su perdida ocasione, pero sé que serán fuertes y vivirá con su recuerdo._

_Yo no puedo, solo soy un cuerpo ella se llevo lo poco de alma que me quedaba y mi corazón._

_Pido a mi amigo Emmett, que todo mi dinero sea destinado a la fundación de mi esposa, y no me importa que esto salga a la luz que todos sepan la clase de monstro que soy, solo suplico que me entierren cerca de ella él lo más que lograre, por que sé que su alma llegara al paraíso, ella lo merece lo merece todo._

_Y yo solo espero que la mía vague a quemarme en el infierno que merezco._

_Perdón es algo que me voy pidiendo aunque no lo merezca, Emmett cuida de la fundación de mi Bella, yo no tengo a nadie pero ella si cuida a todos aquellos que la amaron y ella amo, es lo ultimo que te pido._

_Nunca te calle tu amor Emmett, no cometas los mismos errores que yo, sabes amigo ella se fue sin creer que era la única luz en mi vida, la amaba y yo solo la destruí mate el amor que alguna ves ella pudo sentir por mi, no puedo vivir con este dolor soy un cobarde que no puede Emmett, no agás lo mismo que yo._

_Adiós amigo_

_Edward Cullen_

La prensa no respeto nada llegaron como moscas tomaron las fotos del cuerpo de mi amigo, fue horrible como hablaban de su muerte sin respeto, me sorprendió que Alice la amiga de Bella se me acercara y me consolara, me ayudo hacerme cargo de la fundación de bella, público la carta de Edward.

Cumplí con la petición de Edward y lo enterramos al lado de Isabella muy poca gente fue al entierro.

Hicimos una fuente el la fundación, donde se leía.

"Luchar por un sueño, es difícil, luchar por tus sueños es necesario nunca esperes que ellos se abra para ti así de fácil, es igual con el amor, cuando aparezca ante ti lucha por que crezca y viva"

* * *

Bueno esta es la versión de Emmett para que vena que Edward no era tan malo, bueno espero que les guste la verdad es que lo subo por que ya tiene que lo tengo, pienso borrarlo pronto por que siento que le quito un poco te tragedia a la vercion de Edward y es un tanto repetitivo.

Solo quiero que vean que Edward no es tan malo.


End file.
